Quarter Quell with a twist
by HungergamesFANatic13
Summary: Katniss and Peeta are engaged after the 74 hunger games. Katniss starts having weird sympoms. The quarter quell announcment sending the victors back in the arena. Katniss and Peeta enter the games again, but what happens when Katniss finds out she's pregnat in the arena?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! The description says it all! I hope you like it.**

***Disclaimer: I do not own the brillian Hunger Games. But a girl can dream cant she(;***

* * *

I wake up to the smell of dinner being made from down stairs. I rub the sleep from my eyes and untangle myself from my blankets. I sit at the edge of my bed, I take a deep breath in and don't like what I smell, is that onions? I sniff again; the smell brings vomit to my throat.

I rush to my bathroom and let my lunch leave the same way it came in. Shit, what is up with me? I flush my insides down the toilet then wash my mouth out. Damn I hate puking. "Katniss, dinner is almost ready!" I hear Peeta yell from down stairs.

After the games I figured out I really did love Peeta and we spent 5 months together being a couple. It was great and I knew I found my love. About 6 weeks ago Peeta proposed, I of course said yes. That night I gave Peeta everything I had. I don't regret it one bit. Effie is taking care of wedding so all Peeta and I have to do is wait for it to happen.

I start walking down the stairs to Peeta in the kitchen, half way down I start to get winded. What… Am I really this out of shape? I grab on to the railing and ease myself the rest of the way. I turn the corner and an explosion of onion smell hits me. I cover my mouth trying to keep my insides down.

Peeta sees me and goes in for a kiss I stop him with by putting my hand over his mouth. He looks at me with a hurt expression. "Peeta I have been puking a lot lately, I don't want you to get sick." I explain, He just smiles and gives me a hug instead. Again I'm hit by the awful smell, "Peeta are you cooking onions?"

"Yeah?" He tells me, "Can you, like, not?" He looks at me confused. "They are making me need to puke." I tell him, being the sweet guy he is he takes the meal he was cooking and throws it away. I feel relief spreading through my body, as the horrid smell is gone. I smile at Peeta, "How about I cook Lamb stew instead. Does that sound good?" I nod and hug him.

As he cooks I sit at the table sitting in silence, Peeta breaks the silence. "Remember your mother and Prim are going to be here soon to see what the twist of the quell." My good mood goes sour. The quarter quell. I'm dreading having to mentor those poor kids. Interrupting my thoughts is the doorbell.

Peeta goes for the door but I stop him, "I'll get it." He goes back to cooking and I stand up rather fast. I get a bit dizzy… I shake it off as it is probably nothing. I walk through our home to the front door. I open the door and I see Prim and my mother waiting to come in.

"Katniss!" Prim screams as she jumps into my arms. I hug her and look down and see she has her duck tail again. I smile a bit, "tuck in that tail little duck." I fix her shirt and she giggles. "Where's Peeta?" She asks me. "He's in the kitchen." She rushes off to the kitchen. I turn to my mother.

"Hey mom." I say casually. She hugs me and I hug her back. We have mended our relationship. But I still don't rely on her. We go back to the kitchen to see Peeta putting the stew into four bowls. We all sit down at our table and catch up on our weeks.

"So Katniss, have you seen Gale lately?" I tense up. I guess I didn't tell Prim about the fight we had. "Uh, well Prim we haven't talked in a while…." I tell her. "Why!" She questions me. "Well when I told him about Peeta and I being engaged he freaked out. He kept yelling and telling me that I deserve better. I of course told him I couldn't get any better than Peeta…." I hesitate to tell her the next part because she is so fond of Gale, she nods her head ushering me to go on. "When I told him that he was no better he slapped me." She gasps completely in shock.

I was in shock too when it happened. We were hunting in the woods like we usually did on Sundays. We were talking about life and I told him how Peeta proposed. He got pissed and told me I could do so much better. I don't know why I said it, but I did. I told him that nobody could compare to Peeta, not even him. He stepped closer to me and I could smell the alcohol in his breath. He raised his hand and then it made contact with my face. I ran away even against his protesting and then came home to Peeta.

"He was drunk so it wasn't really him…" I trail off. But Peeta argues, "Of course it was him Kat! He laid a hand on you, whether he was drunk or not it was still him." He tells me. My mother intervenes now, "I completely agree with Peeta." I shake my head…. "Let's just eat ok."

We continue to eat with Peeta, Prim and Mother making small talk but I stay quiet. Until the television turns on, the capital sign flashes on telling us that it's time for the announcement. We all get up and make our way to the living room. Prim sits on the floor by our chair which is occupied by my mother. I sit in Peeta's lap even though there is still a whole couch open.

President Snow's evil face pops on the screen. He stares straight into the camera. I can feel his eyes bore into mine. "And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," says the president as a little boy steps forward holding an envelope that has 75 written on it. President Snow opens the letter and without hesitation read, "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the revels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the capital, the male and female tributes will be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

He finishes and the television turns off. Existing pool of victors? What the hell does that mean, only when Prim starts to ball along with my mother, I get it. They are sending victors back into the arena. Peeta's grip on me tightens. There is 2 male victors in district 12, Peeta and Haymitch, and one female, me.

I'm going back into the arena, and I'm sure as hell not coming back.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought in the reviews, bad or good(; Should i continue? Until next time! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Im back!:) Thanks for the reviews! It means alot3 Heres chapter 2!**

***I in no way own Collins brilliant work!***

* * *

I stand up from Peeta's lap. I spin around "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO PEETA! IM GOING BACK INTO THE GAMES! WHAT THE FU-""Katniss!" I'm interrupted by mom. Oh I almost dropped the f bomb by Prim. Shit, I'm going to have to be strong for her. I suck in a deep breath.

"Prim," I take her head in my hands, she's crying. I wipe the tears from her eyes, "I need you to be strong for me. Can you do that for me little duck?" She tells me she can. "Then why don't you go bake some cookies with Peeta while I go talk to Haymitch for a minute. That sound fun?" She smiles and pulls Peeta off the couch into the kitchen, my mom followed suit.

I storm my way out of my house to next door to Haymitch's house. It's never locked so I just walk in. The smell is horrible, it's not the normal smell of alcohol but it's… onions? "Why the hell is everyone eating onions today?" I scream and run into Haymitch's bathroom. While I'm puking I feel my hair being lifted from my face.

"Sweetheart, did you come here just to puke in my toilet?" He asks as I flush. I try to wash my mouth out but I can't get the disgusting taste out of my mouth. "Haymitch where's your alcohol? I need to get this taste out of my mouth." I rush out of the bathroom into the kitchen. I search through all over, and not one bottle.

"Haymitch are you sober?" I ask while I take a look around me. Haymitch's usually dirty alcohol smelling place is completely clean. "Yup" he replies popping the 'p'. "You pick now of all times, to not have a single drop of liquor in your house!" I yell sliding my back down the wall. He walks over to me and hands me a mug.

"What's this?" I ask calming myself down. "Hot chocolate, I don't think putting alcohol in you right now would be the best thing to do…." I take a sip of my hot chocolate. Haymitch takes a seat beside me. "Not that I don't love for you to be here, please note the sarcasm, why are you here!" I laugh.

"Peeta is going to want to go into the games to protect me." Haymitch laughs, "Stating the obvious…." I glare at him, "don't let him! He has to stay here for Prim!" He still seems unconvinced.

"Come on Haymitch! You picked me last time, pick him this time!" He groans knowing I won this argument. "You better hope I'm not drunk and not show up!" He says taking the mug out of my hands and chugging the rest. Why would he do that!

I start crying; stop crying Katniss it's not that big of deal, I tell myself. But I can't get myself to stop Haymitch notices. "Why the hell are you crying sweetheart?" I look at him with teary eyes, "I wasn't done with that damnit!" I need to calm down; it's not a big deal.

"What is wrong with you?" Haymitch yells at me. I stand up and make my way for the door, "I really don't know," I scream slamming the door. I run the rest of the way to my house. I open the door and smell of cookies.

I practically sprint to the kitchen to see Peeta, Prim and mother eating cookies around the table. Peeta notices me first, "Katniss, have you been crying?" I sit down and he hands me a cookie, mmmhhh, they are chocolate chip, my favorite.

"Yes, yes I have, and you want to know why?" I exclaim, they all shake their heads yes. "It's because Haymitch drank my damn hot chocolate!" I say angrily taking a bite out of my cookie. They all look at each other and then burst out laughing!

"I thought you would be more concerned about the games not your drink," Peeta says with a chuckle. "Well it must be one hell of a hot chocolate!" To my surprise Prim said that. "Prim don't say hell!" I scold her. "Why you do!" She points out. "Katniss stop cussing around your sister; she's picking up some of the words." Mother warns me.

I laugh and we continue to talk. Peeta looks at me wanting to know what happened at Haymitch's, I mouth 'later' to him. After some more small talk I reach for another cookie but they are all gone. "Who ate all the cookies?" Mothers the one to tell me, "You did Katniss, you had about 10." Opps.

Prim and Mother say it's time for them to go. I walk them to the door, "I'll see you at the reaping little duck." I say to Prim pulling her into a hug. "That's not for a month though!" She says angrily, "you'll live." I reply and then hug my mother good-bye.

When I turn around Peeta is sitting on the couch. I walk over and kiss him then plop myself in his lap. "So what happened at Haymitch's?" Crap, what was I going to say, "Uh we sat on the floor and drank, MY, hot chocolate!" I tell him hopefully getting off the subject.

We stay silent for a moment; he wraps his arms around my waist and kisses my collar bone. "What are we going to do Peeta? The games are coming, and you know that snow will make sure I don't come out alive!" I exclaim.

"I'll be in there with you so I will protect you, and we will train. We are going to drop the pitty-party and you, me and Haymitch are going to train. All of us will be at the Capital whether we like it or not." He has a serious tone, I decide to change the subject.

"I want some cheese buns." I say flatly. He chuckles I get up and he walks to the kitchen. I follow him and we make cheese buns together. Once they are done they taste heavenly. I didn't realize how bad I have been craving them.

I finish off the bread and grab Peeta's arm and drag him up to bed. We lay down, he wraps his arm protectively around me, "get a good sleep, beautiful, because tomorrow we will train!" He kisses my temple then closes his eyes.

We have a fun month ahead of us…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Who do you want to play Finnick? Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or sunday!(:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres your Chapter 3(: I liked writing this one! Speacial note at the bottom!**

***Hunger Games is collins all the way, not me***

* * *

_I'm running through an open meadow filled with beautiful flowers. The sun is right above me, everything is in slow motion. I can see Peeta the other side of the meadow emerging. We are running to each other, in slow motion of course. Just as we get close enough to see each other I see it's not Peeta, it's not even a person, and it's a huge cheese bun._

_We finally reach each other after our slow motion jog. It jumps into my arms, I spin it and become dizzy and fall to the ground. We laugh about it I take a moment to admire its beauty. It's crispy and it looks very fresh. I slowly lean in; my teeth are almost to it…_

"Katniss wake up!" My body shoots up. It wasn't real…. It was a dream! Damn, it looked pretty damn good; man I'm craving a cheese bun. I open my eyes to see Peeta standing by the bed dressed in training close. I groan.

"Peeta will you make some cheese buns for me pretty please?" I ask batting my eyelashes. I stand up and make my way towards him. "I don't know Kat, we need to start training." I look towards the clock, 7:30. It's too early to be up. I get on my tip-toes and kiss his jaw making my way to his ear with kisses. Once I reach his ear I softly whisper, "Please, for me?"

I kiss his lips once then step back to look at him. "Ok… but YOU have to go wake up Haymitch." I smile and he goes down stairs to make my cheese buns. Suddenly my stomach starts to churn. I run to the bathroom and get there just in enough time.

Once I'm done I flush and sit on the bathroom floor. What the hell is wrong with me! I've thrown up every morning for the past week! Not to mention when I smell onions. I shudder at the thought. I slowly push myself up off the floor. I go to the closet and pick out a pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt. I make my way to the bathroom this time only for a shower.

I take about a 10 minute shower. I get out and dry myself off. I slip on new undergarments and my training clothes. I braid my hair in its usual side braid.

I walk down stairs when I see Peeta standing in front of the oven. "Are they ready yet?" I ask hopefully. "No they still have 10 minutes. Why don't you go wake up Haymitch and then the will be ready when you get back."

"I don't want to go wake up Haymitch, I'm still very mad at him." He just chuckles, "I'll make you some hot chocolate tonight and wont drink ANY of it if you go wake him up." I shake my head ok and go give him a kiss.

Haymitch's house is only a 3 minute walk but in the middle I get winded. Geez if I get winded walking training is going to be a blast…..

I reach Haymitch's house and barge through the door. I see him asleep on the couch, with a bottle in his hand… So much for being sober. "Haymitch, wake up you old drunk!" I yell in his year. He doesn't move a muscle.

I grab the bottle from his and poor it on his head! He shoots straight up, "Shit, what the hell is wrong with you! Couldn't you poor water on me like a normal person?" He screams. I just laugh, "that will teach you not to drink my hot chocolate." I grumble.

"Get over that, GEEZ." He tells me. "Whatever, go put on something you can train in!" He walks off into his room and comes back in shorts in a t-shirt. "Let's get physical sweetheart!" He says and grabs my arm and pulls me out of his house.

We trudge into my house to see my cheese buns are ready! Yay, I run into the kitchen, Peeta hands me a bun and I sink my teeth into it. Finally I get a cheese bun. Haymitch grabs one and we eat in silence, me shooting Haymitch dirty looks, he knows why.

Once we are done, we head into the woods. Once we reach the part Peeta wanted to get to he explains that we are going to do free running. He tells us to run free through the trees because they are obstacle but we have to be back in 30 minutes.

I take off slightly faster than a jog. I do fine for the first 10 minutes but then I start to feel light headed. I lean up against a tree. I slide my back down it and sit on the ground. Is there something wrong with me… no, I'm sure I'm just out of shape… yeah that's all, just out of shape and don't want to train.

I sit there until I figure that it's time for me to head back. I get to the place of the meet up and only see Peeta. "Where's Haymitch?" I ask walking towards him. He shrugs and kisses me. "Let's go find him, oh and off the record I hope he is getting ate by a mutt." I say as I pull his arm, he chuckles.

"Remind me never to drink your hot chocolate." He says and I laugh. We walk through the woods for a while before we see Haymitch laying in the fetal position… drinking beer. Figures.

Peeta and I both grab him and lift him to his feet. Peeta then takes the bottle and throws it into the further in the woods. "Peeta, you just littered." Haymitch yells at Peeta. I giggle.

* * *

It goes on like this for the rest of the month, I wake up, puke, demand cheese buns, train, slip away from training to rest a minute, come back like nothing happened, we lose Haymitch at some point, we find him with beer.

It's already been a month and the reaping is tomorrow. I still haven't forgiven Haymitch, and no I haven't told Peeta about Haymitch going into the arena. I know he won't be happy about it. He will probably punch him, I hope he does, that will be freaking hilarious.

Right now Peeta and I are sitting on the couch, of course eating cheese buns, enjoying our last non-crazy night. I'm on Peeta's lap savoring every last bite on my bun. "You know you have eaten a cheese bun every day for the past month." Peeta informs me. Oh shit, I'm going to get fat.

I hop off of his lap and go look in the mirror, I raise my shirt. EW, I have put on a little pudge. "Peeta how the hell is this possible? I've been training like a mad man and I have gained weight!" Peeta comes behind me and puts down my shirt.

He picks me up and sets me on the bed, he lays beside me and puts his arm around me. "Katniss you are the most beautiful person ever, nobody cares if you have put on a couple pounds." I turn around and look at him. "SO I have gained weight?" I ask. He rolls his eyes, "You're impossible." I kiss him and say sorry. I drift into sleep knowing tomorrow I will be on my way to the capital.

Oh joy….

* * *

**Ok I wont be posting till Thursday because im going on our stupid family vacation. Hope you enjoyed this Chapter. I really love your reviews, keep them coming(: Untill thursday^.^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! Im so flippen sorry i haven't updated in forever. I am now letting you throw a cupcake at me. Im ashamed... But now i am back so expect updates more often! Enjoy this short chapter.**

**Oh by the way i still, no matter how much i want it to be, hunger games is not mine...**

* * *

I wake up with my stomach in knots. I shoot out of bed and race to the bathroom. I release my insides and flush them down the toilet. I trudge back to my bedroom to see Peeta sleeping soundly. I smile but it quickly fades when I realize the day…

Reaping day.

I walk over to Peeta and gently place a kiss on his lips. He slowly opens his eyes, when he sees me a smile appears on lips. I can't help but think how mad he will be when Haymitch goes into the games and not him. I shake the thought out of my head.

Peeta kisses me again them speaks up, "Hmm, let me guess, cheese buns?" I smile and nod. He groans then gets up, and walks to the kitchen. I look at the clock and see its 12 o'clock, 2 hours till the reaping.

Once I get down stairs I find cheese buns waiting for me. I smile and grab one from the table. I sit beside Peeta and take a huge bite. I sigh, "Only an hour and thirty minutes." Peeta glances at me then tells me to go get ready. I agree and head back upstairs.

I head to the shower first, I take my time making sure I look my best, I mean after all I am going to the capital. I'm humming the valley song when I step out. I look over and see I took a 30 minute shower. Shit, I need to hurry.

I finish up in 30 minutes, I see Peeta is already dressed and ready. I give myself a once over in the mirror. I'm wearing a white dress that comes just above my knees. It has a black belt just below my bust; under the belt has lacy white fabric that looks great for the capital, only not for me.

After I see that I am presentable enough to go to the capital I take Peeta's hand and we make our way to the reaping. We get there just before its going to start. We make our way to the section marked for victors.

We take our seats and I look out at the sea of faces. But instead of seeing scared faces, I see faces filled with compassion and sadness. I feel my mood change, I become sad; fast. I feel a tear leak out of my eye, I wipe it quickly to show no weakness.

That's when Effie comes out. She's wearing some ridiculous outfit, lots of crazy orange all over her body. I cant help it, in the middle of her speech I start to giggle, attention comes to me. But im still staring at Effie, soon my giggle transforms into a hard laugh.

"Sweet heart you're laughing like you are drunk, and they call me the old drunk." Haymitch yells over my laughs. Everyone tries their hardest not to laugh, but I don't think its funny. My mood goes sour.

I quickly snap my head to face the old drunk. I slowly raised my middle finger to give him the one finger salute. "Screw you." I state then turning forward to face the crowd. I see them all laughing to themselves.

"Well, I guess we shall continue." Effie says in her awful voice. Everyone seems to get their composure back, and listens to Effie's speech.

After the speech is over, Effie walks over to the ladies bowl with only my name in it. She drawls one out "Katniss Everdeen!" She squeals with a sad face. I walk over and stand beside her, She gives me a sad nod then goes to the boys bowl. All I can think is please let it be Peeta, so Haymitch can volunteer.

"Haymitch Abernathy!" Oh shit.

Of course Peeta would volunteer. I look over at Haymitch who looks generally sorry. At that moment I decided to forgive him for drinking my hot chocolate. I smile at him and he smiles back.

Peeta and I are taken back to the train without saying good bye. Apparently it's a new policy.

On the train everyone congradulates me, telling me its an honor.

But all I can think is that this is absolute hell.

* * *

**Ill see you soon my lovebugs. Please dont hate me... :{D - mustache man!**


End file.
